1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera, and in particular, to a digital camera in which a communication section which outputs image data to an external device is provided, and to a method of recycling a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, digital cameras with an infrared communication function which can perform data communication with an external device, such as a computer or the like, by using infrared radiation, have been used.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 9-149315, when an image which was photographed is transmitted to a personal computer or the like as digital data, it is not necessary to connect the digital camera and a personal computer with a predetermined cable, and the image data is transmitted and received through a communication section provided at the digital camera, by using infrared radiation.
However, despite the fact that the communication section is not needed during photographing, it is a portion of the body of the digital camera and is therefore exposed at the exterior of the digital camera. Therefore, there are cases in which the user touches the communication section and fingerprints are formed on the communication section, or dust or the like adheres to the communication section. Moreover, there is a problem in that, if the digital camera is hit against an object, while it is being carried, the communication section will be damaged and image data cannot be taken out normally from the communication section.